Wolfe's Letters
by takara410
Summary: It's not just Wolfe and Taranee's relationship but other things, it's just to tide you over until I f start Ph2.I hope you like it and enjoy 's not long it's just a way of introducing the character so when Ph2 starts you already know who everyone is and where they came from.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own

Taranne was in her bedroom, staring at the golden box decorated with rubies and gems in the shape of fire and a woman. Relaxed in her pajamas and the softness of her bed, she took a breath, swallowed her nerves and picked up the box to open. Though after several tries it did not open, losing her patience she deiced to be like Irma and toss it to the floor. Though it was intact she heard several things unlock, she hesitantly picked it up. Only to be pricked, as she looked at her finger she heard several more locks and soon the top popped open.

She expected a snake but there was no trap, looking inside all she saw were letters held together by red lace, a small seed with a paper next to it, jewelry with gold and red rubies with a note beside it. She picked up the seed, looking at it with care before putting it back and picking up the card beside it.

_This is something that you'll love, a pixie. He or she will help you in your life, only you will be able to see your pixie unless you tell it to reveal itself to others. They help you with anything once they are old enough to. Engulf the seed in your flame until the seed is bright orange, keep it at a strong glow of orange for three days. On the third day it shall be born, I hope you like your present. To keep it safe just keep the warm seed wrapped up in some old clothes and make sure no one else finds it._

Taranne smiled looking at the small seed, while putting the card back. She decided to read an actual letter this time.

_Sorry about the finger pricking, but I wanted to be sure this fell into the right hands. Don't question how I got your blood to set the lock. You interested me since I first saw you, not in school but a picture during my debriefing. Your friends were doing something loud and you were just smiling at their antics, holding a large book. I looked up the book War of Roses. I read it in hope we could talk about it, my sisters I know you don't care for them. I wouldn't mind seeing them less if it was for you, we'd still see them though. I know they are your enemies but to me, they got me off the street, helped me with my powers, and had me feel important. Enough of about them, inside the box the pixie. It was when we were getting people to like Phobos, which was not easy even with that spell. Speaking of Meridian, I hoped you liked the oranges, I know they are your favorite. _

_Back to the pixie in another country I have seen them, they are quite wonderful, and also I have a book of them in your library. You'll learn about that in the will reading if you haven't already. You'll find it no problem, the village that have the pixies should deliver something to you once it's born, don't' worry everything is paid for. Anyway they are like a little guidance helper, once they are able to talk that is. Keep an eye on it, they like to fly and mess with people who mess with their guardians or parents. They also have a power, one of the princess's from the royal family. She always got lost, yet her pixie always knew where to go. It was like a map inside of her head to anywhere and everywhere. So you'll love it._

_I hope you continue to read these, or that we got away from the others so I can at least tell you how I feel in person. The bracelet I gave you which I was on cloud nine when I saw you wearing it is a tracker. Please don't feel angry or betrayed, it would only activate if you were in a dying situation or something worse. Though it could not happen in the castle, since I personally made sure all guards knew not to harm you. They were to kidnap you and take you to my room, and not tell my family until I was done with you._

_Don't be alarmed I wouldn't have done anything you didn't want. I would have taken you to your own room, and see you every day. Though it would not come without a price, every day until I gave you up I would have been tortured but please don't be frightened, I would take it in hope we got to talk at least for an hour every day._

_It's coming close to battle, I'm sorry I can't say anything to Tracker and others I was so terrified if anything happened to you._

_-Love Romeo _

Taranne didn't realize she was crying until tears fell on her hands and thankfully not the paper. She put it back, wiping her eyes. She was about to read another until her mother came in her room, telling her firmly to go to bed. Taranne got comfortable, holding her letter as she fell asleep.

School

The guardians and family smiled at one another as they made it to the principal's office. The new principle was tall and had exotic skin.

"Hello and thank you all for coming so early, I'm Ryan Hendrix Addams your new principal." He said introducing himself to the parents and learning their names.

His hair was black and long since it was in a braid, he had blue eyes looked nice and warming along with a cologne that smelled nice. The office was changed to, it was more organized and it didn't even look like it belonged in a school. Nicer furniture and a new bookshelf as well, and along the walls were his different degrees.

He sat in her chair "Let me get straight to the point so you all can get to work, and the girls can enjoy the last bit of summer." His happy mood was gone instantly "I will not tolerate what happened such as the naked mile and fighting." He said looking at the girls in disgust and shame "To make sure this won't happen, I am having it so that no more than two of you are in a class."

"Mr. Addams-"

"Let me finish so you can have all the information." He said looking to Susan upset "No more than three of you at a lunch table, and I want you separated by at least three lunch tables. After the first semester ends I shall see how you're doing. The same ruling for the other group of girls as well." He looked on his desk taking out a paper "Also the board also told me that you are dating a teacher of ours."

Susan didn't like where this was going "Yes, why does that matter?" She asked crossing her arms and legs

He marked something on the paper "Will is now taking the class with Mrs. Schubert."

"What why!" Will asked upset, knowing how hard it is to please the woman

He looked at her sighing, he put on a soft face "I do not want Mr. Collins to play favorites even by accident." He looked to the parents "Say for example you and Taranne both scored excellent on a paper. However because Mr. Collins sees you working really hard a she picks up your mother, he gives you an extra point or two in the grading system how is that fair to Taranne who worked hard and parents don't' have a relationship with your teacher." He moved his hands "Or it could go the other way, he could compensate for helping you by giving you a harder test then the others, so that while others say it was easy and everyone who worked on it got a B you got a C or lower. I have seen it go both ways and let's just stop it before it goes bad. Let alone if they break up." He said shaking his head

He looked to his paper again "Now let's look at your tardiness and absences."

"You are expected to do the same to the other girls as well?" Irma's mother asked not liking how it seemed he was implying the girls are the only ones responsible.

The guardians looked at one another a little uncomfortable, which he noticed.

"Yes, they are supposed to come here after you, I don't want drama before school starts." He said upset with her.

"Now the last thing to look at is the tardiness and absences." He said opening another file, the girls gulped.

"Why what's wrong with that?" Taranne's mother asked not liking this

He sighed and looked at the parents confused faces "Did she not go over this with you at all?" He asked looking at the parent's confused faces

They all looked at one another with collective no's, he sighed. "I can give you all a copy of the girl's attendance if you want." He said upset

"How bad is it?" Irma's father asked looking at her upset and then the principal.

"They were lucky if they were late, to be honest I am shocked all the girls but Taranne passed this year." He put on a pained face "Though they barely did."

The parents besides Susan were looking at the girls upset "Please don't' get mad, it was all a year ago, I really thought the principal went over this with you and we were to discuss the best plan of action." He said looking at the girls with a sorry expression. "It was in her old notes, I do not wish to have the girls get in trouble. Please take a deep breath and let all the anger out. It's a new school year, and I want us all to start with a good attitude. So please do not punish the girls, if she were around I'd have you get on the old principle. However she obviously didn't want things to get worse for her."

He stood up "Now please, let these heroes who saved that village enjoy themselves. Besides from what I have read from the notes the two girls are just too similar, I'm sure once we put this bad blood between them, they can be more civil to one another." He said opening the door and saying bye's to them.

Though as he followed them out he reminded the parents to not punish the girls for old news.

Vandom home

Will sighed tossing her schedule onto the coffee table and turning on the TV. Susan who was dressed for work looked at her "He's no Knickerbocker huh?" She teased

Will chuckled turning down the sound "Got that right."

Susan hugged her, petting her head "Everything will be alright, you beat the bad guys and now you get to relax for the rest of the week." She kissed her on the forehead "Enjoy yourself, have some pizza with the girls. Go to the park, I'm sure you and Ang-"

Will looked at her mom hurt, Susan looked at her apologetic "Sorry, it slipped out." She thought about it and smiled "You and Irma can hang out, go see a good comedy. You two can catch up on all the summer action movies." Susan suggested

"The Avengers got nothing on us mom." Will said with a smile

Susan got up, coming back with her purse and taking out money "I will not leave until you call Irma and invite her to the movies." She crossed her arms

Will sighed but picked up the phone and called "Hello?" Chris asked

"Hey Chris it's Will, can I talk to your sister?"

"Sure." She smiled as she heard Chris call for her, and giggling at hearing Irma call him a name back.

"Hey what's up?" Irma asked

"You and me, movies now."

"Sure, meet you in the front of the theater."

Will smiled "Aright see you soon." Will hung up and put the phone back looking at her mom

Susan smiled at seeing her daughter happy after everything else. She hugged her, wishing her a good time and left for work.

Taranne

She waved good bye glad her parents only gave her a stern talking to, she watched as Peter left as well. She raced up the stairs ready to read another letter. Though she figured she'd start the pixie birth. She picked up the seed and let her fire consume it just as instructed, and watched as the seed did grow a little bigger. She put it in an old shirt and put things in front of it before closing the closet door. She got comfortable and let the box unlock, she quickly picked up another letter and began reading.

_One night while we were still in earth, I was letting my senses guide me they led me to you, not shocked at all. I peeked inside your family was playing some board game and you all looked happy. Before the girls I didn't really know much about what family meant, still don't' with them. Yet your family just having fun. That's family right there. I check in on you every night, to make sure you don't have a nightmare .Sometimes I simply take them away, other times I have myself look like a hero battling to save you, yet you remind yourself it's your dream. Then were battling together, though some fights you push me out the way. Did you notice that the heroes have some part of resembling me or do you forget that part? To the best of my power you have never had a nightmare as you slept safely and warm in your bed. I love your dreams sometime there as simple as you being out with friends and others are adorable of your memories of you and your family playing out in the snow. I think it's… you that you like snow yet you have the power of fire. I'd take control of an ice palace just so everyday me and you could play in the snow all day. Of course we'd have to warm up with coco by the fire, we could do it just run. My powers with shadows have gotten stronger, you have the power of fire. We could use all that power and run, though from a favorite quote of yours "Running isn't freedom." Wed have to own up anyway, as long as it back to back you and I could take your friends and my family. LOL family, something I have been searching for a long time, you found yours in the Cook's. Have you ever wondered though about your birth parents and why they gave you up? I mean-_

Taranne stopped reading, looking at the letter, she wasn't adopted, he was wrong about that. She shook his head feeling sympathy for him, maybe if she did talk to him just once instead of being intimidated by his sisters at school. Things could have been avoided, she shook her head he was dead though. Nothing could change that, Elyon gave him a nice burial spot and said Taranne could come anytime. She shook herself at what he said and went back to reading.

_I mean don't get me wrong your parents are great but haven't you ever wondered about the questions. Though I guess since you have a great life before the girls showed up that was true. At least I can give you sweet dreams for now –The knight in your dreams_

Taranne was shocked by how short this one was compared to the other, she was still wrapping her head on why he thought she was adopted. She shook her head and decided to have some lunch before reading more. She checked on the seed, still glowing, before going into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own

Mall

Will took a bite of her hotdog, enjoying herself until she saw Miranda and Angelo talking tables away from them. Irma looked to her direction and her mood turned sour "Small towns." She watched as Miranda laughed at something, Angelo stood up kissed her on the cheek and went somewhere.  
>"Look at him, not a care in the world for what he did to you." She said crushing her drink in her hand, Will grabbed her hand "Let's just go see another movie." Walking hand in hand to the box office.<p>

"You're a better woman than I!" yelled which had some people look at her

Will moved her in front of her "And you're a louder woman than I." She said laughing.

Miranda stopped sipping her drink when she though she heard Irma's voice. She looked up but though she didn't' see her she smelled her and Will. Though she also smelled anger, and sadness as well, she pushed her drink away, feeling guilty.

"What's wrong?" Angelo asked coming back from the bathroom

"No, it's nothing." She aid putting on her best smile ever

Angelo decided not t comment on it, after all he was battling demons himself sometimes. "So you've seen another movie, where do you want to go to next?" He asked excited

"She shrugged "I only know HayLin's home, the other theatre and somewhat of the mall." She said not wanting to tell him she only knows because of spying.

Angelo looked outside the window then to her "Well its great weather, so how about we head out and see what the park has to offer." He took her hand and left

Miranda held tight to Angelo as some girls looked at her questing her and Angelo's relationship. He just kissed her on the forehead and put his arm around her.

Taranne

She made sure her hands were clean as she read this one, though she was shocked that it was just a slip of paper.

_I had a dream of us, well we had won but me and you were in another country where we were rulers. They had summer and then winter, so we had the best of both worlds. My family only visited for political power movements. We had two kids, a girl we named Sabriel Elphaba Cimorene and a boy you let me name his name was simpler Ace Jay Dagger, though you had me add the Jay part. Saying it was from one of your favorite books The Great Gatsby, which I have also read thanks to you. Our little girl had my powers, but your looks and your wonderful hair. Though she had a tomboy streak in her, being chased through the castle to put on a dress during a ceremony. Our boy Ace on the other hand got your fire powers and my handsome looks, except the eyes he had your beautiful ones. He didn't get your patience though which doesn't help with his power. Let's hope we can make that a reality. – A father to your future children_

"Whoa." Taranne said letting the paper fall down, she looked at the paper shocked at his feelings. Plus it wasn't some crush he truly fairy tell Disney fell in love with her. To watch from the sidelines and not to anything until they were on Meridian to. She picked up another hoping it was long.

_I want to be a part of you guys, yet I know reasons why I won't or shouldn't_

_1.__My family, I mean they'd beat me for keeping you to myself, let alone if I left for you and they won. Safer for you to have me on the bad side…unfortunately_

_2. I'd be saving only you and listening only to you. That would cause friction in the team._

_3. I want you to be treated like a queen, so I'd overtake a kingdom to make sure that happens._

_4. Have you seen anyone with my powers on the side of good or for long?_

_The story of a guy falling in love with an enemy girl, said enemy girl is in control of something as uncontrollable as fire. Give me eight good examples and I'll tell you everything you need to know._

_I know I have or had a harem if were together, trust me they are something that is trying to solve a long problem. Some take advantage of the library, though they only read easy books after reading your books I want a real talk though. Every time I talk to them they just give a blank stare and laugh. It makes me mad that we aren't together, we would ditch this war, and we can travel. I know you want to experience the world, how about studying abroad in France, Tokyo, or even Antarctica. I know you have wanted to go there. I'd stay bundled up like an eskimko, and still shivering to see you happy. All I ask is that after class, we cuddle by the fire as I help you review. We can also read, make a family, and have s'mores._

Taranne laughed at his flirting and forwardness, she continued reading.

_But no seriously Antarctica, I wouldn't mind freezing as long as we hung out. Who knows I might like sledding. I think it's cute how you also like the movie frozen. As a surprise I'd have Oceana build you an exact replica of Elsa's castle. I actually went to go see that, I hated it with a passion. I mean with the little sister and her smiling and happiness, but I'd watch it again for you. I'd go as far as having Disney make a movie about us, we can say it a new version of Romeo and Juliet but with powers. Plus I'll have it PG so we can live happily ever after. I'd have them have your characters kingdom look like Elsa's castle but with fire. In the movie did you want to show you're adopted or just referenced?_

_-The idiot who chose the wrong side the want to be father of your children _

Again Taranne felt herself having sympathy for him, he loved her so much yet so afraid. Though confused on why he thought she was adopted. She jumped when her brother knocked on her door.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya?" He apologized

She shook her head "What's up?"

"He shook his head, "Nothing much, I just figured we could just hang out. I mean didn't' get to spend any time together." He said putting on a sad face and putting his hands in his pockets.

She smiled "Alright, sounds fun." They headed downstairs not hearing the phone as they walked down the stairs.

Astril ran through the forests holding the baby tight as she ran from rebels. The bag of possessions slowing her down slightly her down, slightly. She turned left quickly, smiling at seeing the tree she used the last reserve of energy to race through as she heard dogs. She looked around the new surroundings, trees and flowers that she's never seen. As she walked, she looked at the child, she was awake now. Astril gave the child an unconvincing smile, before rocking it. She hoped she could get it back to sleep. The other bag that held her breast milk was ripped open, from a rebel in town.

She looked back at the tree, shocked that it was gone. "We created it for a one time use." A voice of wisdom said

Astril had jumped, turning shocked to see not only a royal but at least eight guards.

"Hello and welcome to my city Sadre. Things have already been prepared for you both I am the queen Flinacora." The young queen said smiling at her "I am pleased that no one followed you two through." She said looking behind Astril just to be sure.

"Barely made it." Astril said tired

"You must rest, please follow me." She said having her hand out

Astril took it and walked with her, as the queen talked Astril took notice wondering why their eyes looked so old. Yet they looked young, the way they spoke were of old hens who should be drinking tea and ordering everyone about.

"Quiet." She said with a smile

"I'm not normally, let me rest and trust me I'll be the life of the party." Astril said exhausted

"I can tell your spirit is loud and brash. I was talking of the child with eyes of untold wisdom."

"Not shocking, that's her father's genes, though she was crying before I was running. Do you have food prepared for her?"

Yes, it should be there and cooled to give to the child as well." They stopped walking to be in front of a modest one story house.

"Since you won't be staying long, this seemed best."

Astril was confused, this did not seem like Earth "I thought that-"

"This is not where Queen Sydney is from, we came to an agreement that she said you are familiar with," The queen said given her a specific look "as long as you two are drinking from our fountain of youth and the fountain of age." She looked down at the baby "Within time she'll be walking and talking, since it's been a long time since we've had a true child. I think it best to keep you two separate." She looked around the house and pointed at a large black stick "It is part of a barrier, so you can go outside if you wish, without anyone seeing you. The only ones who will are royal guards, chefs and my own children."

Astril nodded and looked back at the city where all the buildings where made of gold in the villages. The castle gold and silver. If she must she must, she thought. "I don't mind…offering my services to the people who are watching over us." She looked to the guards "I however do special services… for a certain price." She smiled as the guards perked up "Still got it." She thought mentally.

"Just give me two days from now." She said now looking at the queen

"I know many who will hold you to that." The queen said chuckling

"Didn't say I couldn't make my own money." She looked to the baby who began to get fussy "Now if you excuse me, she needs to be fed."

"Two days." The queen said with a smile leaving

Astril winked as the younger ones of the guard stayed their "Two days." She promised winking. They blushed tipping their heads or hat and left. She went inside the home liking the modest setting. She found the bottle checked it, and fed the child.

After she fed the child, she looked around the house, the kitchen was clean and nice even if she wouldn't use it. There was also a room with books and nice couches, she checked another room. She looked at it in amazement, the walls were pained with black, she looked at the floor it was black carpeting. The bed was bigger than she's ever seen, she walked to it and carefully touched it. Smiling, the covers were white silk, she smiled. "A girl could get used to this." She went to find the child's room, she walked up the stairs. Her mouth dropped, the whole top floor was for her. An elegant crib, with pink and white and ribbons all over it. She looked at all the child's toys, she walked along the rooms everything from stuff that looked to be from Oceana's toy room with the giant toys. She looked to the child "Alright, Raven let's get you bathed and into new clothes." She cooed smiling at the child while walking over to the bathing area.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own hope you enjoy it, I mistakenly threw away some letter's, it's what I get for writing it on homework.

anyway enjoy Wolfe's Letter's PH2 will come up soon.I have up to two chapter written for it, though I want three to upload.

Earth

Will was woken up by the phone, she groaned and tried to go back to sleep, though she heard her mother. "Alright we'll be there soon." Susan knocked on Will's door excited

Will rose up "Yeah." She asked yawning

"We all have to go to court, it seems we all got something from a Prince Regal Paws." Susan said confused

"Paws?" Will asked still waking up

"Yeah, we have to get their soon to, or we'll hold the others up." Susan said tired

Will yawned stretching up "Alright." She yawned as they were heading out "So he couldn't think of a better sign than Paws." Susan said sleeping

Office

The guardians, Angelo along with parents, and little siblings were all in an office, with a man who looked old and had no nonsense attitude. He looked at all of them "Alright were all here," He cleared his throat "I'm Virgil Stellanight and this here is the will and last reading of Prince Regal Vincent nicknamed Paws." He had several envelopes in front of him, along with a white paper. He picked up the paper and began reading the paper.

"To the first recipient is Susan and Will Vandom, your home is tiny yet it's always filled with people who care for you and you care for them. To help it not feel so cramped when everyone is around, it's something you both deserve." He put the paper down and opened the first envelope, he put out two sets of keys, along with papers and a booklet pushing it in front of them. "You two will now be living in The Sahdi apartments, all services paid for until Will's four years of college are over with. In between that time there are several contracts to look at and pick over to continue staying at your home."

They both looked at the keys shocked at what he just said "It's all paid for?" Susan asked shocked

"Yes, he made a deal with the owner, all is explained in the papers. Along with when movers are coming to pack and take things to your new home." Virgil said

They were all shocked by such a gracious gift, the housing over there has a waiting list of ten years. People who live there are lawyers, doctors, and other high paying jobs.

He cleared his throat "Irma not only can you enjoy this gift but so can your parents, I also didn't forget your brother or as you recalled him "snot brain."

They all giggled since he was such a serious person to say snot brain, it just sounded so weird for him to say it.

He put the paper down, grabbed another envelope and took out car keys and photos. He put them in front of Irma's parents. He cleared his throat "Irma told me of how you both work very hard and how certain events at school you've had to leave work and your cars have broken down many times taking much money and time to repair. This should solve your issue."

They parents smiled appreciative of the pictures of the cars, they were quite nice. Irma was excite don what she would have.

"What do I get?"

"You must agree Irma that once you get a new car you must give this one to Chris in still good driving condition." He said passing over a paper "Sign on the line."

"I get a car to!" Chris said "What does it look like!" He asked jumping in his seat

"It's my car first." Irma said after signing, she squealed as he gave her the keys and picture of the car. Though she moved the picture to let him see, she smiled thinking Wolfe wasn't too bad.

"To a miss Taranne Cook a library tribute with some of the classics that not only you will enjoy but your parents as well. For your brother a private surf board session from Logan Mikey who should be calling you once his competitions are over."

"Logan Mikey, he's amazing!" Peter said jumping up and down "This prince is amazing!" He said shouting

They laughed at his antics, his family knew he was his idol.

Virgil cleared his throat and went in a small envelope and took out an elegant wedding ring "He also gives this to you."

All the woman looked at the ring in amazement and jealousy "Just how old was this prince?" Taranne's mother asked

"Doesn't' matter now, he's dead." Angelo muttered upset that everyone was getting happy at the bad guys gifts.

The mood turned a little upset "If I may continue," Victor said "to Angelo who I admit don't care for but I liked your character." Virgil put down the paper and took out two tickets. He gave them to Angelo "I believe they are your favorite band The Who, you and your girl enjoy the night. Also a limo to take you two to dinner and concert."

Will bot her, that was also her favorite band, if it wasn't' for her he wouldn't have even listened to them.

Angelo slyly looked at Will and shrank back seeing her anger filled eyes, he just thanked Virgil.

"This gift is for the sisters who hopefully haven't bickered, which should give peace to their parents. A spa day that for an hour you two will see a counselor. Hopefully that will stop the arguing in the house and for the parents, a romantic date night." He put the paper down and gave them the tickets.

They smiled appreciate "Now last but not least Hay Lin , I know you love your designing clothes so you should be getting a call from Lady Paris-"

"No way!" Hay Lin screamed jumping up and down, her parents had to sit her in her seat.

She looked at the guilty but with the biggest smile on her face "For you parents, you two shall be having help from a bunch of servers. You'll especially like them as you're on a trip, rom what your daughter tells me you two work very hard so you both shall enjoy it. Just tell them when you're planning to leave, call so they have everything." He put down the paper and gave them all the information

Hay Lin's parents smiled happy and joyous at this.

"Is that all?" Cornelia's mother asked ecstatic at what she got

"No the last thing is that the parents will have to look over the kid's college fund."

"College fund!" Everyone yelled

"Yes, not only for the girls but little one's which the parents can add to, it is to split up equally of course once it's time for college."

The parents had the older kids outside, they were all quite shocked at the generosity of what Wolfe did. Miranda ran into their hall, she smiled relived at seeing them not hurt "So it wasn't a trap?" She asked walking over to Angelo

He shook his head "Nope, he actually gave us some great stuff."

"I think Taranne's ring outshines all of our stuff." Cornelia said looking at the ring

Taranne put her hand over it, looking elsewhere, Miranda even gave it an appreciative look.

"I'm going to say it, were rich!" Irma said with a smile on her face

"So many designs, I can't wait to meet her!" Hay Lin said already drawing

Her friends smiled at her face "Where would they be!" A woman shouted mad though her voice was breaking.

Their mood changed as they saw the Harem's parents pass by, some looked like they had been crying and others were just upset. They all felt a little guilty of the parents Will who's back reminded her of the scar she now has thanks to Onyx.

"I want my baby!" They heard one of the mom's yell as they pass by


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own

In a village four days have passed for a pregnant woman who left her husband

"Push! Push!" Theya yelled

Annabeth screamed giving it all she got, smiling relived when she heard a cry as she relaxed into the pillow. Jumping up she felt pressure and began screaming, Theya rushed over to her. Theya was shocked as she pulled out another one. Anna smiled as she saw her second child as she felt her body fall into the pillow and her breaths start to slow, her vision getting hazy.

"Anna! Annabeth wake up!" Theya said walking over to her lady, she looked to the newborns who were crying of hunger. She started to smack her cheeks, Anna groaned but woke up, slowly looking at Theya. "Are my children okay? Did you let Raythor know? Are they alive, are they normal!" She asked hoping she didn't screw up the plans "Why are they crying!" She asked scared

"They are just hungry." Theya said getting the twins as Annabeth moved her shirt. She put them to her breasts and looked at them, proud of herself. She looked at her son he had her blue eyes, but everything else said he was Raythor's son. She looked to her second child, she smiled at giving Raythor a little girl. She looked to Theya "Who did she look or act like?" She asked hoping she represented any of the queens or princess. She smiled while crying, thanking Theya as she wiped away the tears "She's so beautiful, and she was louder than her brother." Theya said

Anna played with the little bit of her daughters hair "It's so soft, I hope it's long like the queens." She looked to Theya "Did you tell my husband?" She asked happy but worried

"I did, though I'm sure he'll want to know the name of his daughter." Theya said

"Oh right." She looked to her children "Can you burp him, as I take a closer look." Theya did so and Anna studied her child.

As she leaned in close the child reached out at her nose, she moved it away. The child did not like that and her warm silver mixed with blue eyes turned cold. Anna looked to Theya "She's as beautiful as princess Harmony, though her eyes." She shook her head not able to explain it.

"Could kill you where you stand?" Theya suggested

Anna nodded "Yes, just like Queen Onyx." She smiled and looked to Theya "Harmonious Gem, now please hand me my son." She asked wanting to hold them both. She looked at her two children in happiness that any parent could "Harmonious Gem and Raythor the Second, you two will make history." She promised kissing them both on their foreheads.

Weeks later

Anna watched after her children with the help of Theya, she smiled as the raven they had sent came back with a reply of "Thank you my wife." While other women said it wasn't enough she ignored them and tended to her children. She cared for them using queen Blaze's instructions, the children learning to walk and talk faster than any child thanks to the potions.

She went to their shared room, and went to her bed, looking at the large book. She was curious to see it as the guards unpacked her things. She looked to her sleeping children, they were to be heroes just like their father. She prepared the potion as the book instructed before waking them.

She thanked the servant as they put down the kids breakfast and then put the potion next to their drink. The kids drank the potion, Harmonious slammed her cup down "Finished!" She said sticking her tongue at her brother. He wiped his mouth, putting his cup down gently "Not fair, mine was a big clomp."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "Mine was last night, and you said "Ha! Ha!" She said now in his face.

Anna looked at her two growing children they were only weeks old, but the many potions she had to feed them. They looked to be about three and very smart as well, soon it would be time to train. "Finish the rest of your breakfast." She rendered

"Yes, mama." They said getting in their chairs, and eating their food with the coordination of a three year old.

Time Passed

Anna kissed her children goodnight, looking at them in amazement. You would not believe she gave birth a month ago, she looked to make sure they were asleep. She sighed a month ago she was with her husband, in a place she knew, not to say these people weren't nice. Raythor wouldn't tell her all of what's happening, he told her great news of them having a home. She smiled hoping he thanked the royals. He said how he couldn't wait for her and the kids to come home so she could decorate the home.

She headed out the room, taking one last look at her children, she put on her shawl and headed to the garden. She sat on the bench, wringing her hands nervous wondering what was taking the raven so long. She smiled relived as she heard its cry, she stood up and smiled as the bird fell down. She took off the letter, reading it excited.

"Up rise, going to be in prison as you read this love you and children. I hope you like this."

It was in quick, scratchy writing, letting the tears fall down her face, she wondered how she hasn't fell down. She jumped falling on her butt as another bird fell down, it had arrows in it but was holding onto something in its claws. She looked at it, nervous but slowly went to it. She fell as she saw a beautiful simple ring. The claws released it, she picked it up and began crying.

Harmonious and Raythor were behind the bushes, wondering what was wrong with their mom.

"Why is momma crying about a bird, she didn't like the one begging us for food?" She asked her older brother

He looked at the bird, almost having his head out of the bushes and went back in looking to his sister. "Those are messenger birds, it's most likely form where mom's from."

"Do you think dad's dead?" She asked her brother scared

He looked to his sister, her eyes were bright and light blue silver, he put an arm around her "I'm sure mom's fine, those are happy tears." He said smiling at her and they looked back to their mother

She looked back at her mom, unconvinced shaking her head "I know dad's the best but that bird has arrows in it." She looked to her brother "That means they were trying to kill it, TO STOP THE MESSAGE." She said giving him an "I'm right" look.

He knew she was right, though he also knew she was scared. "Hello, this is dad Raythor that means he's amazing okay. So dad wouldn't be defeated alright, after all why wouldn't I be named after him."

He looked back to their mom concerned, but knew they had to go back to bed. He grabbed her hand and had her go back up the wall first then him. They used all their skills to hide under things and in closets as they made it back to their room. Though Gem slept with her brother, hiding her tears of what was to come of their father and them.

"Wake up!" Anna said shaking the two, once their eyes opened she went back to packing.

"Mom what's wrong?" Raythor asked concerned

"Pack you and your sister's things, we need to leave." She said as Theya came in with more trunks along with their guards.

"My daggers!" Harmonious yelled giving them to a guard to pack

"My sword." Raythor yelled giving it to a guard to

"Yes those two." Their mother said as the adults packed, they watched as even servant's helped pack up their home. Anna grabbed their hand and went into their carriage.

The twins looked out the window as they raced out of the village and what they call home. "Mom why are we leaving?" Harmonious asked looking up from her mother's lap.

Anna who was holding in tears, looked down to her two kids who were staring at her frightened. She signed, one of the rules wasn't to lie. Yet tell the truth as soft as she can "Well, sadly the village where we are all from, is taken over by an evil queen. Her and her followers have taken over the castle and imprisoned your father." She said petting their head.

The twins looked at one another and looked to their mom "We'll get him out momma, we promise!"

Harmonious looked to one of the guards who was training her with daggers "During breaks can we train?"

He nodded and she smiled, Raythor Two looked to his trainer. "Can we train as well?"

"Of course."

He smiled and the twins laid on their mother's breast, falling asleep to their mother petting their hair.

"It would be smart for me to train you." Theya said

Anna who was falling asleep looked to her "Why?"

"You are the wife of Raythor, he is a great fighter and strategist. Plus many will question your position once things are normal." Theya advised

"If you think it best." Anna said looking at all of them who nodded

Anna was watching her children who was playing a game as she prepared the potion. Though as she headed back to the carriage she stopped at seeing beggars, stealing their things. Two guards were fighting some but there were many.

She tried to fight as one woman grabbed her hand, and a man grabbed her other hand, trying to get her wedding ring. She screamed and was trying to fight them off.

The twins stopped playing and ran over the hill to see the struggle, they ran over to their mom. Harmonious jumped on the woman. She held tight with her knees, taking out her two small knives and stabbed the woman in both her eyes. She quickly got off and pushed the now blind woman down and began stabbing the woman in the stomach.

Raythor carefully went behind the man and stabbed him behind the knees as the man fell he got out the way. He started stabbing the man in his eyes, ignoring the screams.

Anna watched as her children kept on attacking the now dead robbers, she grabbed onto Gem and then Raythor. She hugged them "It's okay, momma's safe it's okay." She cooed kissing them on the cheek, switching between the two.

The guards watched their charges amazed at what they did and at such a young age as well.

Raythor looked at his mom as Harmonious circled her "Mom are you sure you're okay?" He asked careful inspecting her hands

"I'm fine, what about you're two? That was your first time…doing that." She said not sure what to say

"She's good, though we got blood on her dress." Harmonious said frowning

They looked to the ground "Sorry mama."

Anna got to the ground which had blood "I don't' care about that, what I do care about is that you're both safe and not hurt." She said looking over them and hugging them.

They rolled their eyes, seeing as how the guards and trainers were looked at them "Momma, were good." They said but returned the hug and kissed her cheek.

Theya walked over to her "Let's get you all cleaned up and then back to the road."

"Aww." The twins said kicking the dirt as they followed "Look on the Brightside, we get to kill more people." Harmonious said

"No, you two get to practice your skills." Anna said

Please review


End file.
